


On the English High Seas

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Captains, Gen, Humor, Sailor AU, sea songs, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: It was a warm, calm day on the English high seas.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	On the English High Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelleswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/gifts).



בס"ד

It was a warm, calm day on the English high seas. Sunlight glittered like diamonds on the water as the HMS Watchdog, led by Captain Ciel Phantomhive, sailed majestically through beside the HMS Spider, led by Captain Alois Trancy. There had been slight issues what with who was boarding and attempting to sink/puke on/blow up/slop paint over whose ship, but for now, peace mostly reigned over the English high seas. 

Captain Phantomhive scowled and took another bite of cake, mentally cursing Able Seaman Sebastian for doing his perpetually perfect work. Able Seaman Sebastian hummed under his breath as he dealt simultaneously with every single task on the ship, smiling to himself as a snatch of song rose from the HMS Spider.

Captain Trancy skipped and danced happily about the deck, gleefully belting out the lyrics to an _extremely_ bawdy sailor’s song. He had learned it a scant few days ago from Able Seaman Sebastian, who had wished to annoy Captain Trancy’s first mate, Able Seaman Claude. Indeed, Able Seaman Claude sighed deeply as Captain Trancy hit the high notes with increasing screeching and laughter. Hearing the commotion, Moby Grelle, the Great Red Whale, surfaced alongside the ships and began singing along.

Captain Phantomhive ordered Able Seaman Sebastian to remove Moby Grelle upon which Able Seaman Sebastian was repulsed by an onslaught of obnoxious flirting on the part of Moby Grelle. However, with a shout and a slap from Captain Phantomhive, Able Seaman Sebastian flew immediately over to the ship’s rail to duel Moby Grelle. Moby Grelle remonstrated with Able Seaman Sebastian for daring to ruined such perfectly applied makeup.

The entire matter was solved when Captain Trancy leapt headlong off the Spider and for a hug and a particularly raunchy duet with the Great Red Whale, upon which Moby Grelle panicked and dived. Captain Trancy had to be hauled aboard, dripping. With a liberal application of puppy eyes from both Captain Trancy and Able Seaman Sebastian, Captain Phantomhive was persuaded into allowing Captain Trancy onto the Watchdog.

The two captains shared some cake while Able Seaman Sebastian quietly taught Captain Trancy yet another bar-room ballad. Captain Phantomhive grinned fiendishly as a finally-dry Captain Trancy returned to the Spider.


End file.
